


Like a Bomb

by FallenSurvivor



Series: Start in the Dark [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSurvivor/pseuds/FallenSurvivor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln wants to drop his final paper on Mr. Blake's desk like a bomb.</p><p>Except he finds a yo-yo instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Bomb

The Bell Tower in the middle of campus tolled, which caused Lincoln to reach beneath the table and grabbed his bag. He slung it over his shoulder as he took off down the sidewalk, heading for his ancient roman history class. As much of a pain in the ass as the instructor was, Mr. Blake was one of the most knowledgeable professors in history and Lincoln had a certain love for the greater ancients so he both looked forward to this class, and dreaded it. What can he say though, especially with all the edits Mr. Blake had written all over his final essay? After a couple all nighters, Lincoln was confident in the final essay he was about to drop onto Mr. Blake’s desk.

Like a bomb.

He couldn’t help the smug grin as he stopped at the door of the lecture hall and opened his bag. He reached in only to find…

A yo-yo?

He stared for a moment at the little circular object tied to a string. He dropped it into the bag and pulled the zipper open wide to stare inside. The objects surmounted to a yo-yo, a slingshot made of wood and rubber, a couple of marbles, a bag of old looking makeup, and a ratchet looking bedazzled pink cellphone. 

And no paper.

 Lincoln grabbed the phone and typed in his number, intent on finding the woman who had his life or death Final Essay. His fingers shook as the class began to fill ten minutes before the actual start and the phone just rang until,

“You mother fucker, you stole my shit!” snapped a girl’s voice on the other end of the line, on his phone.

“Look it was an accident, could you bring my bag to the Building G across from J? I will return your bag, I just really need my paper before I die.” Mr. Blake walked out of the room, a smug look on his face as he eyed the phone.

“Nice color on you, Mr. Woods.” Lincoln so wanted to punch him for all the goddamn torture he had put Lincoln through already this semester.

“My girlfriend’s phone,” Lincoln said without taking the phone from his ear. From the ear mic he heard the woman on the other end say,

“Oh, so you steal my shit just to get a booty call, well let me tell you ass-“ Lincoln pulled the phone back this time as she prattled on.

“Look, miss, are you almost here?” He tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for her to arrive as the minutes tick down quickly.

“Yes, turn the fuck around.” The last part he heard twice as he twirled and came face to face with-

“Oh.” Lincoln flicked his eyes over the small, thin girl whose short skirt and tank top revealed toned muscles and soft curves. She had these absolutely stunning eyes and a soft caramel complexion. AND she had his bag slung over one shoulder with a paper bag in her hand as she hung up his phone in her other hand.

She smiled this wicked little grin as she said loudly, “I’m so sorry about the mix up babe,” then she wrapped an arm around Lincoln and pulled herself up his body to smother her soft, rose petal lips over his own cracked ones. She pushed up against him and caught his lip as she forced his mouth open and slipped her tongue in. When she pulled away, she took her own bag after unceremoniously dropping his bag to the floor. Finally settled with their respective items, she smiled and kissed Lincoln again, which he was far more prepared for before she turned on her heel and walked away.

“I think I’m in love,” he said in a dazed tone as the girl laughed loudly, turning quickly to wink at him.

Lincoln walked into the room as class began and held his paper over Mr. Blake’s desk, just about to drop it with style….when the bag girl walked back in with the paper bag still in hand. “Jesus, you’re supposed to take care of me big brother, not the other way around,” then kisses Mr. Blake’s cheek and flounces out of the room. “See ya at dinner!”  She called over her shoulder as she left.

Mr. Blake then looked at Lincoln who was slowly retracting his arm, cold fear washing over him. “Um….”

Mr. Blake reached out and snatched the paper away, smiling as he looked over the cover page. “So, you and my sister, Mr. Woods,” Bellamy glares as Lincoln hands in his report. “I’ll start with your paper first, and don’t worry, Mr. Woods,” Mr. Blake pulled out his red pen, “I’ll be very thorough.”

Lincoln wanted to crawled under his desk and die, but when he got to his seat and opened his back pack, he found a slip of paper peaking out of his note book.

_Hey Thief,_

_Great drawings, here’s my number, I think I need a self portrait._

_Octavia Blake_

_P.S. I’m thinking a nude drawing would be best…_


End file.
